Limitless
by LittlexNightingale
Summary: [AU - not related to Invincible] Years later, Airi is taking an exam to get back her hero license. She is pited against her boyfriend of many years - Katsuki - and beats him. Ironically, he takes the defeat calmly and Airi is left to wonder what she did wrong.
1. Just Can't Get Enough

All eyes are on me; watching me, judging me. The audience claps as I scurry around like a headless chicken, avoiding an onslaught of electrical energy as it crashes around me. The bolts miss me on purpose, but the careful placement of the disc-shaped projectiles Denki fires all along the ground stun me, causing my limbs to feel heavier with each step.

I need to end this battle soon, before I can no longer move. The odds, however are not in my favor. As Denki converges his electricity into the pointer a meter from my feet, I am knocked to the ground. The cloak made of thick insulator around my shoulders protects me from the effects of his quirk, thanks to Momo, but I need a better plan. Once I am on my feet again, I take a brief look around.

Denki and I are at an urban crossroads, on an open street. There is not a soul around, besides the passing whirl of helicopters as the press reports our progress from a bird's eye view. It's habitual for the students of Yuuei to be in the public interest, considering we are on the verge of graduation. A last assessment is given to test our growth, and we stand as fair game to friends and rivals alike. I draw the short end of the stick when I am set against Denki in this. His duration has increased since the start of the term.

This means I have no option but to dodge and hope that he shorts himself out soon. I can run for the time being, but I won't last forever. This shouldn't have even gone on for this long. Time is ticking down. Another blast from his quirk hits me dead on. The insulator absorbs most of the electricity, but I can still feel it rattle my bones. Not good, not good at all. Denki put a lot into that shot.

I crash to my knees into a wet patch of cold water, and hear the flow of liquid as it falls from the sky. Sudden awareness hits me, and I turn my attention in the direction of his last pointer. Denki attached it onto a fire hydrant, and while the city is a fake, all its properties are completely functional. Without knowing it, he uprooted a water main, forcing 350 units of pressure to the surface. I have my opening.

Bounding to my feet once again, I move within range of the hydrant and push the water with my quirk while signaling with my hands which direction I want it to go. Luckily, my distance has improved as it's enough to reach Denki, dousing him and the device on his right forearm. If I am correct, the ion-filled water will damage the shooter's circuits, keeping Denki from using it. He won't risk hitting me with his full power, and therefor has no way of protecting himself. I win.

He realizes this too as he moves his hands out in front of himself, indicating that he has given up. I smile at his cooperation and remove the capture tape from my belt pouch, looping it into a ribbon around his wrist.

"Sorry about this," I say with a gentle laugh.

"No problem," he states, examining the tape with a widespread smile. Light-colored pink brushes his cheeks. "Glad it was you who took me out."

The feeling is mutual. Anyone else, and my luck may well have run out. I wish Denki good luck and sprint off into the bowls of the city. There is a temporary base somewhere in this concrete jungle where the dummy civilian is being held. A firework is set off and Present Mic announces Denki's removal from the game. The audience cheers for me, and for a moment, I feel sad. But looking back at the rules, I remember Denki is not technically out. His score in the other tests could well save him from losing his license. I must keep focused so that I don't risk the chance of losing mine.

I cup my fingers over the mobile headset I am given at the start of the assessment, and press the talk button. "Momo, Tokoyami-kun, are you able to respond? Have either of you located the target?"

There is white noise over the line, but a voice quietly answers. It is Momo. "I have located the target. The villain team has set up their base near the center of the city, in front of the fountain."

"Good work, Yaoyorozu." Fumikage is next to answer. His tone is less labored than hers, meaning that he is at a standstill. "Also to you, Usui. With Kaminari out of the game, we have numbers on our side."

A blush warms my face. "No problem. What is the status of his remaining teammates?"

"That's the setback," Momo answers with uncertainty. "I see Kirishima. He's guarding the civilian, but Bakugou is not with him."

Most likely looking for us. I huff an annoyed sigh. Not good. The chances are, he's not far from the base. We need a better approach. _We need a distraction._

"That might work. One of us could redirect Katsuki from the target. Momo, it should be you," I mutter. "I would do it, but my quirk isn't suited for close-range combat."

"Are you sure about this?"

"She is right," Fumikage answers. "I hate to admit it, but the light generated from Bakugou's quirk puts Dark Shadow on the defensive. But with one like yours, Yaoyorozu; creation, you'd be able to make a material strong enough to withstand his explosions."

I must agree. It's a good plan. Katsuki shouldn't see it coming, and hopefully before he figures it out, Fumikage and I will have beaten Eijirou and secured the target. It will work, it must.

"I will do it," Momo decides. She is on board. That's good.

But without warning, there is an explosion. It shakes the inner-city area 115 yards away, coming from the direction of the enemy base. I quickly panic. It had to have been Katsuki.

"What just happened?" My voice booms over the static of the radio as I rush up the empty street toward the clamor.

"He found me," Fumikage calls out.

I was afraid of this. The blonde recognizes that Fumikage is the stronger of the three. He deliberately must have sought him out, just to have a second shot. It's been nearly two years since their last fight; the sports festival. Katsuki won, but he found out how to exploit the weaknesses of the jet-black hero. It will be an easy win if he is to do it again.

Another explosion wrecks the area, and I feel it closer than before. "Okay, what do we do now?"

"Leave Bakugou to me," Fumikage answers. His tone of voice bounces across the wavebands like a rubber ball. He sounds winded, and for a moment I'm worried that this plan of his won't happen as expected. But I don't have time to think it over, because Fumikage shouts out an order. "Take out Kirishima and secure the civilian. Do it quickly."

The mock lighting of the cityscape gives me no sense of time, but I know the hour given for the exam must be nearly up. But does Fumikage know this? Or does he not trust his own quirk to keep himself in the game? I fear the ladder, but as the fountain comes into view, I have no option but to forget my worries and believe in myself.

My eyes locate the civilian. It is a straw figure bound in fat, three string rope on a metal support. The long, cylindrical object is placed in the ground in front of the bronze platform of the five-meter-high fountain with Eijirou watching over it like a guard. He notices my approach, because the skin around his arms harden into a sharp point as he takes a fortified stance against me. I have little time to formulate a plan to break through his defense and rely upon my instinct to pull me through.

I draw out a seamless hand guard from the band around my waist. It's longer than the width of my hand with a trigger mechanism built into the grip that frees the liquid from the hydration pack across my back. The gear took me awhile to grow accustomed to, but I have learned to use it like a third appendage. It takes focus to shape the water into something I can use as a weapon; a sword in this case. My fingers curl around the guard and with both hands I sweep the mock blade the few inches between Eijirou and myself, connecting it with his arm. It makes a loud screech like metal rubbing together, and some of the water goes in my eye.

The sword doesn't cut; it does nothing to the hardened skin, in fact. I step back. What do I do now? This type of close-range fighting is risky for me. Shit! Eijirou counters with a straight punch. My mind screams for me to move away, to block, or something, but I can't. Fear cripples me from lucid thought. Is this how I'm going to lose? _Never lose focus. Never give up._ I can hear Backdraft – my trainer – tell me. He's out there watching, I imagine. Since I began employment with his agency; a name that often escapes me, I was sent to work at the Musufatu Fire Department. My quirk is best suited for disaster scenarios; which is only half of the final grade. During that internship, I was brought on call to a house fire near Shizuoka Prefecture, caused by faulty electrical outlets. There was no one home when it started, but by the time we put it out, the fire had destroyed most of the home. I remember feeling sad, useless even. I lost focus and nearly brought the entire team down. Backdraft chewed me out good, but he also told me those words; _Never lose focus. Never give up._ I think there may have been more, but I was too motivated to hear them. He is right, I should push passed my fear and continue.

I will not lose this. I will win. A water barrier forms between us and before Eijirou can connect with it, I shove my arms forward, engulfing him in it. The sheer power knocks him back, but he recovers too quickly and strikes at me again. The hit doesn't reach me, and instead lands on a concrete shield made by Momo.

"Get the target. I'll take out Kirishima," she orders.

I say nothing. The win is ours. The target is within reach of me, but I don't get the chance to secure it, before an explosion is set off in my course. Katsuki misses me by a meager few meters, thanks to his directional training, but the shockwave is enough to send me sliding back. I grow anxious by this. He has me in his sites.

A firework is sent into the sky and the audience cheers over the blonde teen's win on Fumikage. I feel as if this will be a long shot, but I have to try. With the target in mind, I quickly stand and run toward it. All I need to do is release the civilian. However, Katsuki is in front of me sooner than I can shape my quirk, pitching a right hook; his usual first move. But I anticipate this and parry, circling around to his side to avoid the fight. I have no other option.

With him to my back I make a dash for the civilian. I certainly don't hear it, but I feel the force of his quirk shove me forward, knocking me into the shallow, cold water at the base of the fountain. My body stings from the sudden barrage of debris that comes hand-in-hand with Katsuki's quirk. As I pull myself from the pool, I feel beyond angry. That seriously hurt. How could he be so harsh?

I set myself upright, raising my hands in front of my body as I pull water from the fountain and shape it into a massive, ambiguous form. Throwing all my weight into the strike, I clutch at the air and send the water crashing into Katsuki's side. He plummets to the ground with a wet, smack. The landing looks rough, but I don't care at the moment. I use this fortunate time to lunge at the straw figure, knocking my shoulder against the metal support as I wrap my arm and legs around it. My fingers work fast at unraveling the loose knots, and just as quickly, the civilian is set free.

A series of fireworks is set into the sky above us. The hero team wins. Momo doesn't capture Eijirou, but it doesn't matter; we pass. As I slip onto the ground with a thankful sigh, I notice Katsuki has recovered. His eyes are wild, staring directly at me. I shiver; this can't end well.

* * *

At long last the practical exams are over. I am relieved. Of course, the next few days will be the start of the rewards ceremony, so resting is out of the question, but at least I know that I have passed. I stand in the locker room, changing into my street clothing after my quick shower and thinking about the events that transpired earlier. The look on Katsuki's face disturbs me still. He seems to be very upset with his loss, but I have no doubt that he will still pass. The blonde is smart – he tutored me. But will he be able to let this defeat go? I text him earlier, but he never replied back. I mention that I will meet with him after I shower, so maybe he will wait.

This is not a good day. I would rather not deal with the blonde's snappy attitude toward me, but I can't avoid it. Still, I wait until the girls are all gone and sit on a bench near my locker, trying to think of a way to respond to his anger when we meet up. He may not scream and rant at me, but I know for a fact Katsuki will be distant.

I huff a frustrated sigh and collect my things. No use in hiding from this. But as I stand and move toward the door, it pivots open and Katsuki wanders in. I nearly squeal in alarm. He can't be in here.

The blonde and I stare at one another in an uncomfortable silence until he snaps out his phone and points at the screen. I lean closer, noticing that his messages are pulled up and my name is at the top of the box. I'm confused. What is he trying to show me? The last text I sent to him was over twenty minutes ago. All of a sudden it hits me like a ton of bricks. I see.

"S-sorry. I had some trouble getting dressed," I lie. My back and shoulders did hurt, but I didn't want to upset him more. I just didn't want to see him yet.

His eyes inspect me, as if trying to see if I am really hurt. I slip my blazer down by the collar and show him the splotches of red on my shoulders and neck. "It happened when you blasted me into the fountain," I explain with a laugh.

"Idiot," he grunts. "Ask for help, if you need it."

I nod and avert my eyes to the floor. Honestly, this doesn't make me feel better. I hate to see him upset.

"Come here." I turn my attention to him. The tone of his voice sounds level, but I know better. He lost. His pride is hurt. Still, I do as he asks and slowly walk to him.

Once I am within reach, I close the gap between us and lean my forehead against his shoulder. Katsuki remains silent, but his arm slips around my waist and pulls me closer. I take this opportunity to slink my fingers into the fabric of his button-up shirt.

"Are you upset with me?" My voice is quiet, muffled by the proximity between us.

He answers honestly, I believe. "Very, but I'm trying to ignore it." His free hand aids in pulling my head up and in front of his face where I can look into his eyes. They are narrowed, but very pretty. "Don't lie to me. It pisses me off," he adds.

"I just hate to deal with you like this," I admit. "I thought you'd be mad after I beat you during the exam."

"Are you fucking with me?" Katsuki yanks at my hair, rousing a hiss from me.

"If not for that, then what?" I don't understand why he is upset. He's more hot and cold than Shouto.

Katsuki parts his mouth like he intends to explain to me the reason, but instead he eases his lips onto mine. Little by little I give in and overlook the whole thing, moving my mouth against his. Our tongues meet in the middle and rub together slowly as we try to bring ourselves closer to one another.

I'll admit, kissing Katsuki like this is a turn on. It sends warm shivers through me that nearly make me beg him to expose me to more. I press myself against him, and moan when the seat of his jeans rub against the thin fabric of my panties. He grinds his hips against mine, and easily I can tell he wants this just as much; the swell in the front of his pants is very much growing and I am eager to give him what he wants, if he needs it.

Katsuki removes his mouth from mine; a thin, lead of saliva connecting us, until he breaks it with the back of his hand. I huff in annoyance, honestly wanting this to continue. We are so close to something great, but he decides to stop. This isn't our first time, but it has been a while – two months since our internships started again. I'm not sure when we will get another chance like this.

"Katsuki," I beg.

"Not now," the blonde groans. "Meet up with me after the awards ceremony tomorrow. We need the rest."

I can't help but to laugh. He sounds so unlike himself right now. However, I agree and lean forward, kissing his cheek. We sit together on the bench and wait. It's silent between us, but I am content. Even so, I wonder what reason Katsuki is upset with me about? One way or another, he needs to tell me, or I will find out.

 _To be continued …_


	2. These Words

Part Two | These Words

"Congrats Ai-chan."

Uraraka Ochaco gives me a gentle hug. I thank her and also congratulate the cheerful teenage girl on renewing her pro-license – she deserves it more than I do. Ochaco ranks in the top 10 of class 1-A, which puts her in the attention of several hero agencies in the country. Yet, she seems almost certain that she'll continue her internship with Gunhead when the Battle Hero calls for her.

I smile as she explains this to me; truly happy for my closest friend. The noisy, unbalanced chatter in the room drowns out the conversation beyond this, and I find myself slipping into my thoughts.

The first day of the rewards ceremony is now at its end. I am exhausted and very sore from the previous day. The enflamed skin beneath my sundress is now a cluster of dark bruises that cover my shoulders and most of my left side, but I have much to show for my efforts; my license and a full list of agencies wanting me to join them.

I should be in high spirits, but I'm not. This time 2 years ago I had started my career as a no-name hero, but now I see the name _Blue Flux_ almost everywhere I go. No longer do I have to hide in the shadow of my mentor – Backdraft. I can at last begin working as a pro hero, however, I have no idea where to start. At least 10% of my recommendations come from global beauty companies, claiming I am the next big name in perfume and cosmetics. The rest is split between model agencies and public service trades. They all sound so promising, but few of them are stationed in the country. Backdraft advises me to work abroad if I want to be someone in this world. However, so much keeps me rooted here – everybody knows Bakugou Katsuki is the reason for my doubts.

My heart is heavy with grief at this realization. I might just give up my livelihood for him. I do care for the arrogant blonde, but I doubt he'd be so selfish as to ask me to forsaken my dream for him. Would he even do the same for me? I certainly hope not. All these years of staying by his side, encouraging him, pushing him to let go of his overconfident nature – I slowly forgot that I am suppose to be his girlfriend. Our relationship is dicey at best, but along the way, I think we decided that our world would be lonely without the other in it.

I think I may truly love the man he's become.

"Ai-chan, are you okay?" A gentle tap brings me out of my thoughts, and once again the chatter of the room fills my ears. I strain to hear Ochaco as her mouth forms with words.

"Sorry. The room is kind of loud."

She nods, leaning closer so that I can hear her. "Is this better? I was asking you about the afterparty tonight. Are you going?"

 _Momo's afterparty._ I nearly asked a stupid question. Clearly I remember Momo bringing it up before the ceremony – her parents are out of town. She set up the entire dining hall for a big get-together, and I'm sure she invited more than class 1-A to attend. But I already have plans. A certain blonde and his promise of alone time cross my mind.

"I can't attend this time," I decline. "Katsuki and I have plans to be alone tonight. I'm not certain of his plans, but I haven't had a single date with him in 2 months."

I need to face the truth; I'm sexually frustrated. I want Katsuki and if I give up this chance, I doubt we'll have another shot at it anytime soon. My skin begins to warm up. I hate lying to Ochaco, but I also wish to avoid the topic of my lack of intimacy as of late. My sex life is not something that I share too often, especially with my best friend. Fortunately, Ochaco usually doesn't ask questions. She promises to tell Momo that I can't attend, and I hug her one last time, congratulating her again as I slink off into the crowd.

Once I make it out of the gymnasium and into the less overcrowded hallway, dogging the press as I do, I take out my cell phone. The last message on the screen is from Katsuki around 15 minutes ago. He informs me that he'll be in the classroom, but he won't wait long. I quickly send a reply and rush up the stairs to class 1-A.

The door is wide open when I get there. Softly I catch my breath and peek into the room. Just as he said, Katsuki is at his desk, resting his leg over the top. His face is buried in his cell phone, but his expression is distant. I'll admit, he's so handsome like this – without a care in the world. I slide my phone out and snap a picture of him, quickly sending it to his phone with the caption 'so serious' below it. A loud ping is heard and his eyes bolt up to meet my own.

For a second, I think I see relief in his eyes. I step into the room and move over to his desk, standing behind him so that I can see what he's looking so distantly at. The blonde snaps his phone shut immediately as I comment on it. He's looking at a picture of us, one from middle school his mother took before the school festival.

"Where did you find that one?" I recall it being deleted, but I guess a copy made it into Katsuki's phone.

"Does it matter?"

I shake my head; no it doesn't. I bury my fingers into the fabric of his dress shirt and gently rub my thumbs against the muscles in his back. I may not have realized it earlier, because of the hustle that came with the assembly, but Katsuki looks really nice. His outfit is made of silk; all black with the exception of the tie that hangs loosely around his neck. It reminds me of his eyes, so very beautiful.

I lean forward and press my lips to the back of his head. "You look really nice today." I slide my hands over his shoulders and onto his chest, rolling the buttons of his vest around the tip of my fingers. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day," I add.

Katsuki's warm hands grab my own, stopping me from tugging at his clothing. "Are you finished here?" He makes it obvious that he's not into these types of assemblies. Fighting is were is heart is at. I can relate.

I nod my head and silently move out of his way, allowing him the room to stand. Katsuki does so, shoving his phone into the pocket of his dress pants. He acts out of character for someone who just made it to an important milestone in his life, but I suppose he's just tired after the long day. The Katsuki of our middle school days would be acting like a stuck-up brat right about now, so it could be worse. Still, I have to wonder why he's been so distant lately.

"Are you okay?" I let my fingers curl around his tie, trying to fix it. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

"What's to talk about?" Katsuki grabs my wrist.

I lift a brow. "This isn't you. Look, I don't know what happened to you yesterday, but you've been distant. I've given you space since then, but this is ridiculous. Katsuki, you've never been this cold."

"It's none of your business, shitty girl." The blonde pulls at my arm, attempting to pull me along. I don't follow him at first, but he looks at me, a heart breaking look in his eyes, and I listen without complaint.

* * *

By the time we make it back to Shizuoka Prefecture I am furious. Katsuki says nothing the entire ride back, and stays mostly to himself, ignoring my questions. But his eyes speak volumes, holding an intensity that could burn the entire world to ashes. This is unusual, since Katsuki typically acts very intimidating towards others when he is troubled. He stays in his head, but he's also very rude. This includes to me as well.

I hate to see him like this, especially since I don't know what's wrong with him. My fingers rub small and gentle circles onto his warm skin, but his grip remains limp. Still, I clutch his hand the entire walk to his parent's house. However, by the time we arrive, I decide that I've had enough of this bullshit.

Katsuki opens the door, allowing us to enter. I release his hand as we remove our shoes at the entrance hall, before walking into the dark and empty living room – Mitsuki and Masaru are probably at work. The blonde quickly moves pass me toward the kitchen, but I reach out and stop him, curling my arms tightly around his waist. I lean my cheek against the back of his shirt and take in his warm scent.

"I want answers," I demand. "So don't lie to me. It pisses me off when you do."

Katsuki flinches at this. He yanks my arms from his waist and turns to me. "Don't play that bullshit with me. I told you it was none of your business, woman."

"Maybe not," I hiss. "But I'm your fucking girlfriend. I deserve to know if something is bothering you. This isn't fair, Katsuki."

I can't help myself. Something in me snaps. I cup my hands around the blonde's face and press my lips against his. After about a second of this I feel Katsuki move against me. He slips his arms around my waist, pulling me roughly into him. But just as the kiss starts, it quickly ends. Katsuki slips his arms around my shoulders and gently moves me back.

I shake my head. "Don't push me away. I know you want this just as much." It's apparent he does. The rise in the front of his dress pants make it obvious. He grunts quietly as I press against him through the fabric, stroking my fingers up and down his length.

"So fucking impatient," Katsuki hisses. He pushes me back once again and holds a finger in front of my face. "One second. Sit down and I'll be right back."

Whatever. He slips out of my reach. I watch him disappear into the kitchen and I move over to the couch, sitting with a loud huff; loud enough that I hope he can hear me cuss him from beneath my breath. The house is eerily silent after a while, but I can still faintly hear Katsuki shuffling around in the kitchen. He returns moments later with a glass in his hand and glances at me steadily.

"In the floor, not on the couch."

My eyes widen. The nerve of him. I am injured; I don't want to sit on the floor and risk hurting my back more than it already is. The wounds are nothing more than contusions on my skin, but they hurt regardless. I raise a brow in uncertainty, but in the end I sigh and ease myself onto the floor with the couch to my back.

Katsuki disappears from my line of sight, and seconds later, I feel him behind me. His sturdy legs rest on either side of my shoulders. The television turns on; an anime featuring an extremely overpowered superhero is playing, but I don't pay any attention to it. I just want to figure out the angle Katsuki is playing at.

All at once I hear the zipper on my dress release. Warm, calloused hands cover my upper arms and slide the thick straps down my shoulders. I flinch involuntarily as his fingers gently rub against my skin. Katsuki instantly stops.

"Why'd you stop?"

The glass appears to my right. I stare at it for a second but decide to take it without question and take a sip. The moment I do, I taste something stout but sweet in the back of my throat. I swallow it awkwardly and nearly gag.

"Alcohol? Really?" My throat sort of burns as I sputter to breathe.

"It's to help you relax, dumbass. You don't have to suck it down like fucking water," the blonde snorts. I can imagine the coy smirk on his face as he says this.

"Newsflash rocket-man, I don't like alcohol." I return the glass back to him. "Also, I don't know what game you're playing, but I most certainly don't need to relax."

I feel Katsuki's fingers dig roughly into my skin, and instantly I hiss in pain. I get it; he's trying to help, but he doesn't have to make an example of me. "I deserved that," I agree.

"I know, now shut up."

I let it slide without so much as a huff and lean back into his hands. Thankfully, Katsuki returns to his previous task, and begins to rub my shoulders again. He's not great at it, but the pressure he applies actually feels sort of nice. Closing my eyes, I try to enjoy this – unexpected as it may be. But a question has been in the back of my mind since we left the assembly.

"Have you given any thought to where you plan to intern?"

"No," he says simply. His fingers press a little harder.

I sigh with satisfaction. "Too many this time? You're amazing Katsuki. I know you will pick the best agency to work with. I'm not so sure though, considering most of mine are out of the country – the best choices. Should I even be concerned with those?"

"Do whatever you feel like. Stop asking me such stupid questions when all that matters is that you're living your dream," the blonde replies. I hear him growl beneath his breath like a dog. His fingers stop again. "You're fucking stubborn, so you're going to do what you want even if I say different."

Katsuki's not completely right about this assumption. I'm stubborn, yes, but I don't always do the opposite of what he says. In fact, all I want for him to say is that he needs me here. I take his hand in mine and gently kiss the tip of his middle finger. "You may be right," I say. "But I do value your opinion, Katsuki; above all others."

The back of my head gently falls into his lap. I realize the blonde is hovering above me; his fingers clutched around my cheeks, holding me in place. His eyes are narrowed. I open my mouth to speak, but he closes the gap between us and roughly pushes his lips against mine. A low hum of satisfaction bubbles in the back of my throat – I've waited for this.

I thread my fingers into Katsuki's wild locks and pull him closer. He seems to like this, because he groans into the kiss and quickly slips his tongue into my mouth, rubbing it against mine. I enjoy this a little while longer; sucking and biting on his lips until a warm sensation in my lower body urges me to push this forward. I wrench his hand from my face and push him back, giggling as I hear the angry grunt that leaves his lips.

"Someone's eager," I tease – that makes two of us. I change my position so I am standing in front of him.

Katsuki brings me closer, pulling me between his legs. His fingernails slowly scrape up the skin of my thigh until he reaches the elastic of my panties. But he doesn't take them off me, choosing instead to rub his thumb in small circles on my hip. This is too much. Why is he being so cautious with me?

I grab a hand full of his hair and tug. Instantly his eyes meet with mine. "Please. I don't want to waste time playing these games with you, and I know you don't either." The sound of my voice is without control. It lacks a bite, but does show how unsteady I am by such a gentle touch.

Katsuki snorts in laughter. "Don't sugar coat it then. Tell me what the hell you want?"

I feel embarrassed by this question – I always have. Katsuki asks me this each and every time we have sex, and even though I know he does it to help me get there, I still feel apprehensive about it. I bite my lip. I know what I want, but the words never come easy at first.

"I – I want you to break me," I explain timidly.

Once this comes out of my mouth, I instantly don't know how I feel about it. _Break me._ Did I really want Katsuki to crush my spirit? To make me regret ever wanting to leave him. I want to be a hero, but not at the cost of losing the one who builds me up when I am down.

I bob my head. "That's what I want. That's what I need you to do."

The blonde stands in front of me and bumps his forehead into mine. I hiss in annoyance, but the deep pools of red that burn like fire before my eyes suddenly perplex me. He knows exactly how I feel about him.

"Lean over the arm of the couch," the blonde orders.

I do so without complaint, pulling down my panties and discarding them on the floor. Katsuki does the same with his dress pants and boxers after he removes a plastic wrapper from his pocket – a condom I assume. Neither of us make a move to take off our remaining clothing, and by now, I'm sure it doesn't matter. The direct contact isn't something Katsuki or I care about when we have sex like this.

As he rolls the condom down over his length, I turn my attention elsewhere, focusing on the feeling in my lower body. It tingles with want, and from the wetness on my thighs I know Katsuki won't have any trouble slipping himself into me once we get started.

The couch dips behind me and I feel Katsuki push my dress up over my ass. The tip of his cock rubs against my entrance, lubing up the latex before he pushes his entire length inside of me. An instant wave of both pleasure and pain wash over me, and I gasp for air. Katsuki stalls, but I don't mind. I feel full; a sensation unlike anything I can describe. My legs tremble.

Slowly at first, and without me begging – if I can find the words to do so – Katsuki pulls himself out, then slips himself back inside with the same deliberate intensity. He does this once or twice more before his pace starts to increase. I can hear him grunt as he slams his cock in and out of me, building speed. But I want more.

"H-Harder. Please," I moan.

I'm happy that he does as I ask. It's obvious that he wants this just as much. Katsuki grabs my hips, burying his nails into my skin as he fucks me hard. I moan loudly. The slow pressure begins to build.

"Touch yourself," Katsuki orders.

My face goes warm. Naturally I feel embarrassed by this. The blonde often gives me orders during sex, not because it arouses him – it may – but because I like it. Touching myself is just an easy and intense way to get me off, and Katsuki knows this. I have a small fascination with being told what to do.

Katsuki pulls out slowly, then shoves himself back in. The force he uses is enough to rock the couch just a bit. "Don't pretend you didn't hear me," he hisses.

I am almost eager to do it again. Instead I listen, slipping my hand down between my legs. I spread apart my wet folds and rub hard circles around my clit, trying to match it with Katsuki's thrusts. Deep and long moans leave my lips; I am nearly there.

"Fuck," I cry, feeling the pressure begin to spread.

Katsuki grabs a hand full of my hair, yanking my head back. I cry out in pleasure as the coil in my lower body unwinds. My body shivers wildly and my eyes roll back. After I ride out the last bit of my orgasm, I collapse against the arm of the couch and try to help Katsuki reach his own by rocking my hips with his unwavering rhythm.

I beg quietly that he releases soon; my body aches and my right cheek burns from the contact I'm getting from the sofa. Fortunately he reaches his orgasm, cursing beneath his breath as he does. I feel his cock twitch inside of me. The blonde carelessly thrusts into me once more, then goes still. We stay like this for a few seconds, coming down from the high. Katsuki is the first to move. He slowly pulls himself out and stands – I shudder from the emptiness.

"Go on and get cleaned up," he tells me.

I watch him disappear into the kitchen again. Slowly I stand up, hearing the bones in my legs pop. I honestly feel like a bowl of jelly, wobbling around as I walk into the closest bathroom. I don't take a bath, but I clean off with a wet, soapy rag. Once I'm done, I slip back on my dress and return to the living room feeling refreshed, but also very tired.

Katsuki is also dressed, wearing the same outfit but without the tie and vest. His sleeves are rolled up his arms, and a bowl of ice cream is sitting in his lap.

"You know me too well," I say with a laugh. I love sweets after sex, especially ice cream.

I take the bowl from his lap and plop down beside him, bringing my feet up to rest next to me on the couch. I begin to eat in silence. The blonde seems to be in thought again, and honestly, I'm a little disappointed.

"Want a bite?" I bring the bowl into his line of sight, but he doesn't accept it. Instead he curls his nose in disgust and scowls at me.

"Got your attention at least," I laugh, sticking my tongue out at him.

Katsuki grunts in annoyance. He leans forward and grabs my face, turning my right cheek towards him. "The hell did you do?"

"Battle marks," I joke. "The couch did it, and it's not the only one. Your fingernails are sharp. They cut right into my hips."

"I could have burned you, so don't complain." The blonde huffs a sigh.

I laugh and sit the bowl down, curling up to his side. "I trust you." My fingers rub circles into his arm; the way I know he likes it. He may not say anything, but he's told me before it's comforting whenever his quirk is giving him trouble. It must be, considering the obsessive use in which he used it during the exam. A thought is spurred on by this.

"Be honest with me. We won't be seeing much of one another once we start our last internship, will we?"

"No," he answers. "I doubt we'll be seeing each other at all once you leave the country."

My heart feels heavy at this. He knows about my recommendations, about my idea to travel abroad. "Would you hate me if I were to go?"

"I don't care if you go. If that's what you want, then stop bothering me with your questions. I'm not going to be jerked around by your fucking indecisions," he explains. He's lying; I know he is.

"Why are you doing this? You're arrogant and sometimes selfish, but you're not a liar. Why won't you tell me how you feel?" I sit up on my knees and gently move onto his lap. It's the best way I can keep him from turning his attention elsewhere.

"Let it go," he snarls. "I'm not fucking telling you because I don't want to hurt your feelings."

I slam my hand down on the arm of the sofa. My entire body shivers in anger. "You're a fucking liar. I'm not stupid Katsuki. I know you tried to fail me during the exam, and I can see that you're upset about me passing. I don't want to leave you, but I want to know if staying here with you is going to be a fucking waste of my time." Tears are on the verge of pouring down my face.

"Then stay. I want you to stay, stupid girl, but don't blame me if you feel miserable with me," Katsuki says. His voice is not as angry as I thought, but it's filled with pain.

I understand it now. He's certain I will leave him if ever I feel alone. His work may cause him to be away from me, since I won't be doing much while in Japan, but honestly, we have no idea what the future holds for us. I do know that I will never leave him as long as he will have me.

"I want to stay with you," I admit. The anger in my body slowly begins to fade away. I lean forward and bump my forehead against his. "Please don't doubt my feelings for you. I've been with you for so long that I don't want to know what it's like without you."

The blonde slips his arm around my waist. "When the hell did you get to be so fucking annoying?"

I laugh at this. "It's your fault. I learned it from watching you."

He grunts in annoyance. I kiss him one last time on the lips and lean against his body. The sound of the television fills the silence of the room, and for once I allow Katsuki to remain lost in his thoughts. I've said all I need to. I do love him, even if I've never said it. The funny thing about love is, we don't have to admit it for it to be true. Our actions towards one another is more than enough to prove it.

As I cuddle into the arms of the blonde, I begin to think about the future a little. I see us, just the same as we are now, sitting together like this. We're happy. I'd put my entire future on hold, just for him. Besides, working again with Backdraft might not be so bad.


End file.
